nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Dämmerung über Dunkelhain/Woche 3
Datei:Dudbanner2.jpg Projekt *Dämmerung über Dunkelhain Tag 14 Abschlussbericht zum Fall Celine Delacour Bericht vom 14ten Tag des fünften Monats Die einzige sinnvolle Spur um Verwicklungen des Reformatoriums in geplante Infiltrationen aufzudecken erwies sich als nicht stichhaltig. Miss Delacour schien im Verhör zumindest im Bezug auf dieses Buch die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben. Es handelt sich bei dem Exemplar um eine Aussgabe der "Ressourchen von Stromgarde" die vor einigen Jahren in einer Auflage von kanpp zwei Dutzend gegen eine geringe Beteiligungsgebühr an die Arbeiter und Abeiterinnen der Ressourcengewinnen ausgegeben wurde. Dies wohl im Rahmen einer Ehrung. Das Buch trägt sogar eine Widmung die ich als an die Mutter von Miss Delacour, damals von Larator, klassifizieren konnte. Es ist viel gebraucht und weist kaum Notizen oder Änderungen am Text zum Original auf. Ich werde Miss Delacour ihr Eigentum zurückgeben. Amothana Greifenschwinge Berichtssammelsurium von Courtney Bericht über die Beobachtung der Worgen vom 14. Tag des 5. Monats thumb|left|670px Courtney taucht die Feder ins Tintenfass und schreibt schwungvoll die Überschrift für den Bericht „Das Schweigen der Worgen“ räuspert sich kurz und rollt mit den Augen, bevor sie anfängt ihren Bericht zu verfassen. Seit wir hier angekommen sind, frage ich mich, wieso man sie nicht hört. Nicht ein Laut dringt durch sie Dunkelheit. Kein Heulen dringt an mein Ohr, wie ich es doch aus Ambermill gewohnt bin. Dort schweigen die Worgen nur…ja wenn etwas bevorsteht. Jedes Mal vor einem Angriff, einer Belagerung, einem Überfall sind dort diese Biester still. Wieso ist es hier anders, wieso hört man sie nie. Nach unserer Beobachtung gestern konnten wir nichts finden was uns weiter hilft. Wir wissen nicht einmal genau ob sie sich jemals verwandeln wie die in Lohenscheidt im Silberwald. Die Vermutung liegt nahe, dass sie es nicht tun, da niemals Helligkeit an diesen Ort dringt. Ich weiß nicht, ob es klug ist eine gestern von Bruder Vanreg gehegte Idee weiter zu verfolgen und einen von ihnen zu fangen um ihn ins Licht zu bringen. Die Befragung des Zwerges Taelis erbrachte auch noch nichts neues, da er eben erst mit seinen Beobachtungen angefangen hat. Da ich mich nur auf mein Wissen über Worgen aus Ambermill stützen kann bin ich ernsthaft besorgt und halte diese Ruhe kaum aus, sind sie doch so nah, bei den alten Obstgärten. Gez. Courtney Abercrombie Ordensbewahrerin Courtney rollt das erste Pergament zusammen und widmet sich sofort dem zweiten Bericht Bericht zum Begleitschutz vom 13. Tag des 5. Monats thumb|670px Am Abend des 13. Mai erhielten wir Besuch von der Stadtwache aus Sturmwind, die sich auf einem Erkundungsritt durchs Königreich befand. Da nach unseren Auskünften keine besonderen Vorkommnisse zu erwähnen waren, schickte der Lordkommandant Bruder Vanreg, Bruder Buron und mich als Begleitschutz mit, da nur zwei der Gesandtschaft bei uns Halt machten, während der übrige Trupp schon gen Westfall weitergezogen war. Ich erwähne diesen Begleitschutz insbesondere nur, da Crawford (man verzeih mir, dass ich keinen Titel nenne, da ich da gerade nicht auf dem laufenden bin) eine interessante These aufstellte, wieso die Dunkelheit im Dämmerwald nie verschwindet. Ich verwies ihn zur Prüfung dieser These an Bruder Benjamin in der Kathedrale zu Sturmwind und erbat mir einen Bericht zu dieser Befragung, die mir durch Crawford (man verzeihe mir nochmals) zugesichert wurde. Sollte ich diese Ausführungen erhalten, werde ich in einem weiteren Bericht präzise auf die oben erwähnte These eingehen. Gez. Courtney Abercrombie Ordensbewahrerin Courtney rollt auch diesen Bericht zusammen und nimmt sich seufzend das letzte Pergament um über Heckbert und Henry zu schreiben. Bericht zur Befragung von Henry Silberstück vom 14. Tag des 5. Monats thumb|left|400pxNach den Berichten von Schwester Simanthy folgt dieser hier, bezüglich des vor über 20 Jahren hier im Ort passierten Mordes an Idlana Eichenschild. Nach unserem Gespräch mit Teran Eichenschild, den ich als sehr netten, liebenwerten Menschen kennen gelernt habe, der auch über 20 Jahre nach dem Tod seiner Frau noch voller Liebe von ihr spricht, sind wir gestern Abend nach Sturmwind aufgebrochen, um Henry Silberstück aufzusuchen, einen Saufkumpan des Jarim Eichenschild. Kurz vor unserer Abreise erreichte mich noch eine Nachricht von Teran Eichenschild, der sich erinnerte, dass sich neben dem im vorherigen Bericht erwähnten Notizbuch auch ein Kartenspiel des verstorbenen Bruders in Besitz des Henry Silberstücks sein könnte. Dieses Kartenspiel soll sehr wertvoll gewesen sein für seinen Bruder Jarim und vielleicht eine Hilfe für uns. Mit diesem Wissen machten wir uns alsdann auf den Weg, fanden im Altstadtviertel von Sturmwind nach einigem Hin und Her auch die Bleibe des Gesuchten und das Drama begann… Wir fanden einen alten versoffenen Mann vor, der als einzigen Freund und treuen Begleiter Heckbert hatte. Der geneigte Leser möge sich nicht wundern, wenn immer wieder von diesem Heckbert die Rede ist, handelt es sich hierbei doch lediglich um eine alte Schnapsflasche, mit der der alte Silberstück offensichtlich lebte und kommunizierte. Als wir den Raum betraten verschlug es uns den Atem, dieser alte Mann wohne nicht, er hauste. Die erste Maßnahme bestand im Öffnen der Fenster, selbst das half nicht unbedingt viel, aber man konnte wenigstens ab und an einen Luftzug vernehmen, der nicht so widerlich stank, wie dieser Raum. Der Alte selbst glich einem Wrack, seine Kleidung fing nach meinem Verständnis schon an, sich alleine zu bewegen. Fleckig, speckig und vielleicht unter Umständen, man weiß es nicht war unter dem ganzen Dreck an diesem armen Geschöpf auch einmal so etwas wie ein weißes Hemd zu erkennen. Ich habe dieses Erkennen gestern erfolglos versucht und wenn ich ehrlich bin auch nicht ernsthaft betrieben. Kurz und knapp, der alte Silberstück hatte seinen Verstand offensichtlich schon vor Jahren gegen eine Flasche Schnaps namens Heckbert eingetauscht, war ansonsten jedoch, wenn auch ziemlich schroff anfangs, in meinen Augen ungefährlich und bereit zu reden. Warum man dann mit Kanonen auf Spatzen schießen musste und den armen Tropf in ein Fass mit kaltem Wasser tauchte und dieses wohl auch Vergnügen hervorrief, entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis. Zur Reinigung des Alten war kaltes Wasser ohnehin nicht ausreichend, waren er und seine Kleidung offensichtlich schon eine untrennbare Einheit geworden, was durch das Dazutun des Wassers übrigens nicht besser wurde, da sich diverse Flecken auf seinen Sachen anfingen zu vermischen, vom dadurch entstehenden Geruch rede ich hier lieber nicht. Zur Befragung selbst kann ich soviel sagen, dass er erklärte, er habe das Notizbuch nicht mehr, die Unterhosenwichtel haben es ihm abgenommen, als er im Dämmerwald eines schönen Tages eine Kiste ausbuddelte, die der verstorbene Jarim wohl dort einst vergraben hatte. Im Laufe des Gespräches stellte sich heraus, dass die Unterhosenwichtel Oger sind und ebenjene offensichtlich im Besitz der Notizen. Mehr Glück hatten wir mit dem Kartenspiel, welches er uns wohl oder übel freiwillig überließ. Das Spiel an sich ist ein gewöhnliches Kartenspiel, verfügt jedoch über mehr Asse als normalerweise und man erkennt auf einigen Karten Zeichen, Markierungen. Der gute Jarim scheint nicht nur ein Mörder und Säufer gewesen zu sein, offensichtlich war er auch ein Falschspieler. Nachdem wir das Spiel an uns nehmen konnten, verließen wir den Alten und traten die Rückreise nach Dunkelhain an. Das Licht möge dieser armen Seele gnädig sein! gez. Courtney Abercrombie Ordensbewahrerin Nachtrag am Morgen: Meine heutige Nachtruhe wurde gestört als ich ein unvertrautes Geräusch im Zimmer ausmachte. Es war ein leises, regelmäßiges *flap*...*flap* es wiederholte sich einige Male, dann war es still. Als ich nachgesehen habe lag das Kartenspiel wie ein Fächer halbkreisförmig auf dem Tisch, alle Damen und zwei Könige waren herausgezogen. Als ich aus einem Impuls heraus eine der Karte berühren wollte, fuhr der Fächer abrupt zusammen. Es wurde merklich kühler im Zimmer. Eine zischende Stimme kam aus dem Nirgendwo: "Es gehört mir! MIR! Ich will es wieder haben. Ich MUSS es wieder haben. Ich BRAUCHE es!!! Gib es mir. GIB ES MIR!" Es war eine schneidende, kalte Stimme die ich hörte, flüchtig hatte ich das Gefühl, einen Mann zu erkennen, der Teran nicht unähnlich war, er schien allerdings um die 40 zu sein und schwarzes Haar zu haben. Die Erscheinung war geisterhaft, flüchtig streiften seine Hände meinen Arm. Kälte und das Echo von Zorn und Furcht durchfuhren mich gleichermaßen. Dann war es vorbei. Das Kartenspiel lag da wie zuvor, einzig die Kühle blieb. Sollte ich mir das alles eingebildet haben? P.S. ich hoffe inständig, dass der Geist den ich sah Jarim ist und nicht ein ruheloser Teil von Teran. Sollte ich mich so in ihm geirrt haben? Tag 15 thumb|left|670px Bericht - Spähmission Splitterfäuste von Amothana Greifenschwinge vom15ten Tag des fünften Monats Beteiligte *Lordkommandant Cathalan Lightblade *Ordensbewahrer Courtney Abercrombie *Ordensdiener Gondarin Fausthieb *Zelot Vanreg Darsen *Ordensdiener Amothana Greifenschwinge Die Spur aus dem Mordfall um Idlana Eichenschild und damit die Quelle der Vision von Schwester Simanthy führte uns zu den Ogern der Splitterfäuste, hier im Dämmerwald, die angeblich in ihrem Hort für diesen Fall relevante Gegenstände haben sollen. Oger sind wilde, starke Monstren, aber verfügen sie auch über eine soziale Struktur und Kultur. Ich bot an, mein Wissen darüber zusammenzufassen und eine Empfehlung zum Vorgehen auszusprechen. Dazu regte ich an, das Gelände zu sondieren. So rückten wir als Trupp der o. g. Beteiligten aus und näherten uns zunächst von der Ostseite her, das Gelände dort eignet sich wenig zur Sondierung und auch nicht zum Rückzug. Die Westflanke erwies sich als vorteilhafter und von hier aus konnte man sogar den Eingang des Horts erkennen. Von jeder der Flanken zählte unser Späher Gondarin ein knappes Dutzend Oger, im Hort war nochmals eine unbestimmbare Zahl. Ohne dass ich großartig etwas hätte ausführen müssen, erkannte der Lordkommandant das korrekte Vorgehen um bei einer Konfrontation unser Überleben zu sichern. Insbesondere das unseres Zeloten Vanreg Darsen, der auf meine Fürsprache hin, sein Geschick und Finesse unter Beweis stellen sollte. Ein Oger nimmt es locker mit 3-5 Männern auf und wir haben bei weitem nicht die Stärke um es mit ihnen in ihrem Gebiet aufzunehmen. Also gab es Folgende Taktik: Zelot Darsen sollte unsere Standarte aufstellen und den Clanchef im Kampf Mann gegen…nun ja Oger herausfordern. Üblicherweise ein respektiertes Vorgehen unter Ogern und es würde verhindern, das eine Massenschlacht ausbricht. Da ein Überleben im 1:1 Kampf gegen einen Oger eher unwahrscheinlich ist, schlicht auf Grund der Urgewalt an Kraft, entschieden wir uns den Kampfausgang mit einer vergifteten Klinge etwas für uns zu begünstigen. Wir beginnen heute nun mit den Vorbereitungen. Ich werde für ein gutes Kampfgeschick beten. Ende Amothana Greifenschwinge Die Jagd nach Boko - Entwurf ((Achtung: Dieser Beitrag kann Spuren von Satire enthalten und ist garantiert so nie passiert.)) Dieser „Bericht“ ist dem Schriftbild nach zu urteilen nur ein Entwurf und war sicher nie für die Berichtsmappe vorgesehen, dennoch muss er sich irgendwie dazwischen gemogelt haben. Auch wenn er nicht unterschrieben wurde, ist Amothanas Handschrift offensichtlich. 15.ten Tag des fünften Monats thumb|left|355pxDie Jagd nach Boko - oder der Beweis, das Murlocs demokratisch wählen. Inspiriert durch: Celine Delacour, die bei einer Murlocjagd schlichtweg in den Fluss fiel. Zelot Vanreg Darsen und ich verschafften am Nachtmittag den Tieren gerade etwas Bewegung als wir am Fluss beim Dreiländereck wildes Geschrei und das typische „qualawalawah“ wilder, wütender Murlocs vernahmen. Wir gingen dem nach und sahen, wie sich die glitzernden Fluten des Flusses plötzlich teilten und eine junge Frau prustend und hustend die Wasseroberfläche durchstieß, dabei triumphierend einen Arm mit der Flosse von einem Murloc-Hintern in die Luft reckend. Zwischen all dem Husten und Wasserspucken rief sie immer wieder: „Er lebt! Ich wusste es, Boko lebt.“ Die junge Maid drohte schwächer zu werden und den Fluss hinabzutreiben, doch Zelot Vanreg fackelte nicht lange, riss sich die Rüstung vom Leib und hechtete in die Fluten. Mit wenigen Zügen war das Mädchen erreicht und an Land gebracht, wo sie dankbar in Vanregs Armen wieder zu Atem kam. Sie hatte nur wenige Blessuren, die schnell versorgt waren und berichtete uns von ihrer abenteuerlichen Jagd nach Boko, dem Bürgermeister der Murlocs. Diesem war die junge Frau schon lange auf der Spur. Angeblich soll Boko damals ganz dick im Goldhainer Glücksspiel sowie im Handel mit Trollwürfeln verwickelt gewesen sein. Zeitungen schrieben seinerzeit recht umfangreich über Bokos Ableben während eines manipulierten Reittierrennes, wo er angeblich in einem Elekkhaufen erstunken sein soll – bewiesen wurde das nie und Gerüchte, das es sich bei dem Erstunkenen um ein Double handeln sollte hielten sich bis heute. Das Mädchen gab uns zum Beweis die Schwanzflosse in die ein „1. Bürgermeister“ tätowiert war. Da das Mädchen sich noch erholen sollte beschlossen Vanreg und ich die Jagd aufzunehmen, Boko war Richtung Dorf geflüchtet. So machten wir uns auf, nicht ohne uns von der jungen Maid zu verabschieden die ihrem errötenden Retter einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte und uns noch viel Glück wünschte. Wir aber näherten uns dem Murlocdorf, über das Gras dahinrobbend wähnten wir uns unbemerkt. Und da! Wirklich! Da war Boko, er zog sich gerade eine neue Hose an und blickte ärgerlich auf die fransigen Überreste seiner Schwanzflosse. Flüsternd schmiedeten Vanreg und ich an einer Strategie als sich plötzlich ein Schatten auf uns senkte. Mit einem urtümlichen, langen „Quwalawalawalala!!!“ kam ein Murloc auf uns zugeflogen, die Augen weit aufgerissen, die Zähne gebleckt, der Zylinder flog ihm just vom Haupt und der No.2 Button mit seine Wimpeln flatterte heftig. Das musste Koko sein, der Vizebürgermeister. Wild, ungestüm und schmerzhaft drosch er mit seinem stahlbeschlagenen Gehstock auf uns ein. Tumult und ein wilder Kampf entbrannte, nur zu Zweit und nur mit Mühe gelang es uns, Koko mit dem Haken seines eigenen Gehstocks zu erwürgen. Und Boko? Von Boko sah ich nur noch, wie er Richtung Goldhain floh, er verschwand zwischen den stampfenden Hufen einer zufällig stattfindenden Elekkparade und war nicht mehr auszumachen. Wir aber mussten uns vor einem wütenden Mob mit Hausrat um sich werfender Murlocs zu den Pferden retten und den Rückzug antreten…. Tag 16 Studie: " Was ist Angst? - Und wie bekämpfen wir sie?" Einführung: Angst ist ein normales und natürliches Gefühl, das absolut lebenswichtig ist: Ein Mensch, der keine Angst empfindet, würde sich in ständiger Lebensgefahr befinden. Die Angst hält uns davon ab, uns in Situationen zu begeben, die eine Bedrohung für unser Wohlbefinden bedeuten und die wir nicht bewältigen können. In solchen Situationen stellt die Angstreaktion die nötige Energie bereit und erhöht die Aufmerksamkeit und Reaktionsbereitschaft, um die Situation doch noch bewältigen oder vor ihr flüchten zu können. Angst kann verstanden werden als eine erweiterte Stressreaktion: Zum Stressreiz kommt die Vorstellung, dass die bedrohliche Situation nicht bewältigt werden kann. Daher muss man, um das Phänomen der Angst erklären zu können, zunächst einmal wissen: Was ist eigentlich Stress? Die Reaktion unseres Körpers wenn wir kämpfen ist also der Situation gleich wenn wir uns etwas Angst macht. Dennoch empfinden wir Kampfrausch und Angst anders - warum? Der wohl gewichtigste Grund ist die Vorbereitung. Im Kampf stehen wir unserem Feind gegenüber. Können ihn ab - und einschätzen. Uns obliegt die Entscheidung ob wir uns dem stellen oder den Rückzug antreten. Bei solchen Situationen die uns ängstigen können wir dies nicht. Wir empfinden Angst im Dunkeln, wenn wir nichts sehen können. Empfinden Angst im tiefen Wald wenn wir nicht sehen können was sich uns nähert. Angst empfinden wir also nur, wenn wir auf Dinge stoßen die uns fremd sind, die wir nicht kennen, bei der wir die angemessene Reaktion nicht einschätzen können. Eine Beobachtung die dies unterstützt habe ich mit meinem Pferd gemacht. Es hatte in früherer Zeit Angst vor Feuer und Flammen. Scheute vor jedem Lagerfeuer. Doch nach langwierigem, geduldigen erziehen, bei dem ich es immer näher an Feuer brachte, lernte es, daß es nur gewissen Abstand halten muss. Und nun bleibt es ganz ruhig wenn es Feuer sieht. Wir lernen daraus, wenn wir die Folgen, die Umstände kennen empfinden wir keine Angst mehr. Unser Kopf bleibt klar, die Atmung ruhig und wir können entschieden handeln. Im Folgenden werde ich auf die einzelnen Arten der uns täglich betreffenden Ängste eingehen und wie man sich ihnen stellen könnte. Ruhm im Glanze des Lichts! gez. OB von Baskerville Herausforderung der Splitterfäuste Bericht von Amothana Greifenschwingethumb|400px vom 16ten Tag des fünften Monats Beteiligte *Lordkommandant Cathalan Lightbalde *Adjudant Andrew von Baskerville *Ordenbewahrer Courtney Abercrombie *Ordensdiener Gondarin Fausthieb *Zelot Vanreg Darsen *Ordensdiener Amothana Greifenschwinge In den frühen Abendstunden brachen wir auf um die geplante Mission gegen die Oger durchzuführen. Ziel war die Beschaffung der Gegenstände aus dem Mordfall von Idlana Eichenschild, welche wir im Ogerhort vermuteten. Das Vorgehen sollte wie Vortags besprochen bleiben. Andrew von Baskerville trug die Standarte des Ordens und wir ritten offen über den Hauptweg ein. Schnell versammelte sich der Clan aber keiner Griff an und keiner behelligte uns als die Standarte gesetzt war. Wir gingen alle in Position, das schillernde Rot der Rüstung tat ihr Übriges um unser imposantes Wirken zu unterstreichen. Zelot Vanreg indessen hatte leichtere Rüstung gewählt, die Klinge war entsprechend der Weisung des Lordkommandanten präpariert. Mit genug Lärm und Beleidigungen lockten wir gemeinsam den Clanchef aus dem Hort und Vanreg forderte ihn zu Zweikampf heraus. Nach der traditionellen „Ich werde euch zerquetschen und dann essen (nicht unbedingt in der Reihenfolge) Begrüßung“ begann ein Kampf in dem Kraft und Magie auf Finesse und Geschick traf. Zelot Vanreg gelang es, seinen Größenvorteil auszunutzen, musste aber einige Verletzungen durch Zauber in Kauf nehmen. Der ungleiche Kampf dauerte etliche Minuten lang doch das Gift der Klinge zeigte Wirkung und gereichte uns zum Vorteil. In einem geschickten Manöver durch die Beine der Bestie hindurch konnte Vanreg sich in dessen Rücken bringen und letztlich die entscheidenden Schläge landen. Nach dem Tod eines Clanchef übernimmt in der Regel dessen Bezwinger die Führung. (Gibt es keinen, kommt es oft zu blutigen Machtkämpfen unter den Stärksten – aber ich schweife ab.) Vanreg wurde nach seinem Sieg kurzzeitig als Clanchef Rotfuß von den Ogern der Splitterfäuste anerkannt. (Eigentlich sollte das mal Rotfaust werden – aber Oger sind erstaunlich lernresistent wenn sich erst mal etwas eingeprägt hat.) Das verschaffte uns die Zeit, den Hort nach den gesuchten Gegenständen zu durchkämmen. Wir fanden die vermisste Kiste, sie enthielt: - Jarims Notizbuch - Ein verbogener Schürhaken - Verblasste Papiere - Ein silberner Kelch - Glasscherben (was auch immer das war, es war sicher schön und ging vermutlich zu Bruch als Gondarin die Kiste „erschossen“ hat) Diese und einige andere Gegenstände wurden gesichert. Meine Aufgabe ist es, das Buch nach Hinweisen zu sichten. Zum Schürhaken sollte vielleicht Jarim befragt werden. Den Ausklang auf Kosten des neuen Clanchefs im Roten Raben und ein Bad hatten sich an diesem Abend wohl alle verdient. Ende Amothana Greifenschwinge Tag 17 Sichtung des Notizbuches - Spuren der Vergangenheit Bericht vom 17ten Tag des fünften Monats Amothana Greifenschwinge Schwester Courtney ich sende euch meine Notizen zu dem...Notizbuch. Amothana Dieses Buch enthält eine Reihe von mehr oder weniger leserlichen Notizen die keinerlei nennenswerte Struktur aufweisen. Alle mit gleicher Handschrift aber geschrieben sind. Es ist in Leder gebunden und erstaunlich gut erhalten. Auf dem Einband müssen einmal Ziersteine o. ä. gesessen haben. Jedenfalls sind entsprechende Vertiefungen zu sehen. Neben Notizen mit aus dem Kontext gerissenen Namen, Zechschulden, Spielschulden und Forderungen, Kartenspielaufzeichnungen und sinnlosen Kritzeleien finde ich folgende Einträge interessant: *Hab diesem scheiß Magier das Buch beim Kartenspielen abgenommen. Sagte, seien seine Zauberformeln, der Arsch hat gelogen. Es is leer. *Mein Bruder der Trottel hat den Hof geerbt, konnte ihn belabern das ich bleiben darf. Muss morgen neue Verstecke für den Fusel suchen. Er hat die alten gefunden! *Neues Weib in der Schänke, sie hat was an sich. Will sie! *Hat mich abblitzen lassen. Teran macht ihr schöne Augen – sollte sie ihm ausstechen sobald ich nüchtern bin. *zittriger* Kann nicht mehr richtig schlafen. Wochen? Monate? Wie lange schon? Hab gehört es is ein Wanderprediger in Nordhain. Beichtbuch. *Scharlatan – hat nicht funktioniert. Sollte ihn auch erschlagen, aber ich hab ihn nicht mehr getroffen. Courtneys Ängste - Spuren der Vergangenheit 670px Courtney steht am Fenster und sieht in die Nacht. Er war wieder da, er oder war es nur Einbildung. Dieser kühle Windzug, sie hatte ihn gespürt. Seine Stimme gehört, er bettelte, flehte sie an, er will das Kartenspiel wieder haben, es kann ihn erlösen. Sie hatte kaum Zeit zu reagieren, als er wieder verschwand. Langsam wurde es wärmer im Raum, sie beruhigte sich… sie dachte nach…Courtney überleg, was müssen wir tun, was hilft weiter. Das Buch von Jarim, das einzig Brauchbare war der Hinweis auf Nordhain. Sollte man dort hin, einen Wanderprediger wiederfinden? Nicht umsonst hießen sie so. Ein Versuch, sie mussten es versuchen. Oder war es doch so, dass dieser Eintrag mit dem Magier von Interesse war. Sie wusste es nicht, stand hilflos am Fenster und sah in die Dunkelheit. Tag 18 Besuch in der Abtei Nordhain Notizen von Cathalan Lightblade zur Untersuchung der seltsamen Geistererscheinungen um Jarim Eichenschild und seinen Bruder Teran. Wann: 18.5.28 Wo: Northshire Abby Anwesende Brüder und Schwestern: *Lordkommandant Lightblade *Ordensbewahrer von Baskerville *Ordensbewahrer Abercrombie *Zelot Vanreg 670px Am 18.5.28 suchte ich mit Schwester Courtney, Bruder Vanreg und Bruder Andrew die Abtei von Nordhain auf. Wir begaben uns dort hin da Schwester Simanthys Ermittlungen darauf deuteten das dort das nächste Teil des Puzzels zur befreiung der Seele ist. Jarim soll dort vor 19 Jahre in ein "Beichtbuch" eine Beichte niedergeschrieben haben. Auch wenn es unwarscheinlich ist das wir dort nach 19 Jahren noch etwas finden gingen wir der Spur nach. In Nordhain traffen wir auf Bruder Beran. Er erzählte uns zwar das er erst seid 12 Jahren in der Abtei lebte aber wüsste von welchem Wanderprediger wir sprachen als wir das Beichtbuch erwähnten. Der Bruder lies in seinen Ausführung seine Abneigung gegen diesen Bruder im Glauben durchblicken da der Bruder nichts von der Praktik hält eine Beichte nieder zu schreiben. Es bedarf längerer Überredungsarbeit das der Bruder uns das so genannte Beichtbuch aushändigte. Jenes befindet sich nun in den Händen des Ordens, als gegenleistung dafür erwartet die Abtei von Nordhain eine umfassende Sanierung ihrer Räumlichkeiten. Aus gründen der Diskretion werde ich in diesem Bericht nicht den im Buch niedergeschriebenen Text wiedergeben. Der Bruder deutete jedoch an das es wohl einige Texte in dem Buch unleserlich gemacht worden sind. gez.. Lordkommandant C. Lightblade Tag 19 Beobachtung der Worgen - Teil 2 von Courtney Abercrombie 670px Irgendwann die letzten Tage machte ich mich mit Gondarin auf den Weg um weitere Beobachtungen bei den Worgen anzustellen. Wir entschieden uns wieder für den Obstgarten, da uns dort die Tage davor einiges aufgefallen war und wir dem gerne noch einmal nachgehen wollten. Angekommen, versuchte Gondarin erfolgreich einen der Worgen zu uns zu locken, den Fallen der Jäger sei Dank, der Kampf war erstaunlich leicht, es kam keinerlei Hilfe, was unsere Vermutung bestätigt, dass es sich bei diesen Worgen um eine andere Spezies handelt, als z.B. denen im Silberwald. Die Gebäude, in denen sie, man muss „hausen“ sagen, sind im Gegensatz zu Lohenscheidt runtergekommen und verwahrlost, was weiterhin dafür spricht, dass diese Worgen sich nicht verwandeln. Nachdem wir den Worgen durchsucht hatten, entschieden wir uns weiter vor zu dringen, da sie über kein Warnsystem zu verfügen schienen, sollte es ausreichend sicher sein. Wir nahmen den Weg zwischen zwei Häusern, gelangten unbeschadet rein und sahen ein Bild der Verwüstung, Gebeine vermutlich verstorbener Worgen, inmitten denen sie umherliefen, demolierte Einrichtung und Schmutz in allen Ecken. Wie zivilisiert wohnten dagegen die Worgen von Lohenscheidt in ihren hübschen gepflegten Häuschen. Wieso sie ihre Toten nicht begraben oder zumindest aus den Häusern brachten, ist mir ein Rätsel und weist auf keinerlei soziales Gefüge hin. Es ist uns nicht ersichtlich gewesen, ob sie sich vielleicht sogar gegenseitig töten. Was noch anzumerken ist, ist wieder die Ruhe, kein Laut dringt durch den Wald, sollte man auf einen von ihnen treffen. Wir fanden noch eine alte Kiste, die verschlossen und unbeachtet in einer Ecke stand, Gondarin entnahm ihr einige alte Briefe, jedoch fehlt mir da die Kenntnis, was in ihnen enthalten war. Ich würde mich bezüglich der Worgen im Dämmerwald gerne mit Schwester Amothana und Schwester Feorar unterhalten, inwieweit die Eine durch frühere Einsätze und die Andere durch ihre Aufzeichnungen Aufschluss geben können und wie diese zu unseren Beobachtungen passen. Gez. Courtney Abrcrombie Ordensbewahrerin Untersuchung der Obstgärten thumb|left|216pxam 19. des fünften Monats Um die Nachforschungen des Ordens, die Worgen im Dunkelwald betreffend fort zu führen, befahl der Lordkommandant der Ordensbewahrerin Courtney und mir eine Truppe zum Obstgarten zu führen. Dort angekommen übernahm ich kurzerhand die Führung und leitete den Trupp abseits der Wege um den Obstgarten herum und nutze die Gelegenheit gleich die Schwestern Flaviana und Courtney so wie den Frischling Vanreg auf ihr Können in taktischer Bewegung zu prüfen. Insgesamt haben sie gut agiert. führten Befehle präzise aus und bewegten sich geschickt im Gelände. Ich möchte hiermit ein Lob und eine Empfehlung für Flaviana, Courtney und Vanreg aussprechen. Nun zu unseren Erkenntnissen. Wir durchsuchten unter anderem die Scheune des Guts und machten dabei interessante Entdeckungen. Zum Einen scheinen diese Worgen nichts mit menschlicher Nahrung anfangen zu können. Pökelfleisch, eingelegtes Gemüse und Brot war fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit vergammelt. Wohin gegen ganze Skelette von Kühen, und einige wohl auch von den Worgen selbst, fein abgenagt zurück gelassen wurden. So fein abgenagt das die Zähne an den Knochen Spuren hinterließen. - zeigen kaum Gruppendenken - fressen keine menschliche Nahrung - fressen sich gegenseitig (in der Not? Kanibalismus?) Alles in allem wirken diese Worgen einfach tierischer als im Silberwald. Stellt sich die Frage warum? Es scheint nur noch wenig Menschlichkeit in ihnen zu stecken, wenn überhaupt. Vielleicht liegt dies am fehlenden Tag- und Nachtwechsel. Das gilt es noch herauszufinden. Schwester Courtney und Schwester Flaviana untersuchen nun noch gefundene Briefe und Dokumente. Ruhm im Glanze des Lichts! gez. OB Andrew von Baskerville Tag 20 Frau Lore-Lotte Lebowski auf Reisen 670px ((Die folgende Geschichte ist mit einem Augenzwinkern zu lesen und bitte nicht böse zu nehmen und passiert ist sie in Dunkelhain nie wirklich.)) Als eines schönen Tages eine alte Postkutsche in Darkshire, auf dem Platz vorm Rathaus anhielt, stand Courtney am Eingang der Taverne und überlegte gerade, ob es an den inneren Organen der Worgen lag, dass sie nicht heulten. Vielleicht war es ja tatsächlich so, dass sie soviel Luft brauchten um ihre zwei Herzen und unzähligen Lungenflügel zu versorgen, dass sich dadurch massive Kurzatmigkeit einstellte und sie zum Heulen schlichtweg keine Zeit hatten, zwischen den ganzen Atemzügen, die sie benötigten um nicht qualvoll zu Tode zu kommen. Als die Tür der Kutsche sich mit lautem Knall öffnete und eine sehr abgegriffene Reisetasche direkt vor Courtneys Füße flog, schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken... Langsam, umständlich mit dem berockten Hinterteil zuerst schob sich eine alte Dame in schwarz gekleidet aus der Kutsche. Nach dem Hintern der Dame offenbarte sich der Rest und ein großer Hut kam zum Vorschein. Hut und Rock mitsamt der Frau zerrten an einem Schirm, warum dieser offen war, wer weiß das schon. Als der Schirm nachgab, kam die Dame ein wenig ins Straucheln, Courtney zog geistesgegenwärtig die Tasche weg und sah für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf den Reiseanhänger an der Tasche. „L. L. Lebowski“ stand dort in fein geschwungener Handschrift. Lange konnte sie keinen Blick drauf werfen, denn die alte Dame fiel ihr direkt in die Arme. Courtney, in ihrer Geistesgegenwart fing sie auf, half ihr sicheren Stand zu finden und lächelte freundlich, bis sie stutzte, als sie ein Heulen vernahm, ein anfangs leise spärliches Heulen, doch es wurde lauter, monotoner und immer mehr schienen in diese Heulen einzustimmen. Die alte Frau nickte zufrieden, kniff die Augen zusammen, kramte nach ihrem Monokel und musterte Courtney so eingehend, dass die sich nicht mehr traute irgendetwas zu sagen. „Kindchen, Kindchen, wie siehst du denn um die Haare aus“, sagte die Frau, als ihre Hand in Richtung Courtneys Haare hochfuhr, fehlte eigentlich nur noch, dass sie vorher in ihre Handfläche gespuckt hätte, was vermutlich nur durch die sündhaft teuren Spitzenhandschuhe verhindert wurde. Courtney duckte sich geistesgegenwärtig und nahm der Frau die Tasche ab. Schwer beeindruckt von der Eigeninitiative der jungen Frau zog die ihre Hand weg und hob den Finger. Aus dem Augenwinkel meinte Courtney ein Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen, als das Heulen für einige Sekunden verstummte. Im Gasthaus angekommen bestellte die ältere Dame für sich ein Zimmer und einen Tee mit Brandy sowie eine warme Milch mit Honig für Courtney. Courtney mochte keine Milch, aber die Dame vor ihr schob ihr resolut den Becher hin, und sie wiedersprach nicht. Courtney tat eigentlich gar nichts, stand da sah die Frau mit offenem Mund an und hörte auf das Heulen. Irgendwie kam man aber doch ins Gespräch, stellte sich gegenseitig brav vor und erfuhr, dass es sich bei der Frau um Freiherrin Lore-Lotte von und zu Lebowski handelte, für Freunde kurz Frau Lore genannt. Courtney machte einen ehrfurchtsvollen Knicks vor der Freiherrin von und zu Lebowski, beantwortete höflich deren Fragen und hörte geduldig zu als die anfing ihre komplette Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen. Nicht, dass das Courtneys erklärtes Ziel gewesen wäre, aber irgendwie duldete der Blick von Frau Lore keinen Widerspruch, also erging sie sich darin, höflich und nett zu nicken, ab und an ein „Ja“ zu nuscheln und ließ sich auch gefallen, dass Frau Lore ihr von Zeit zu Zeit die Hand ins Kreuz drückte und mit pikiertem Gesichtsausdruck sagte: „Steh gerade Liebes, ich will nur dein Bestes“. Courtney verbog sich und lächelte gequält. Das Heulen im übrigen hörte nicht wieder auf, nur wenn Frau Lore im Verlauf des Gesprächs ihren Finger hob, nur dann verstummte es für Sekunden. Courtney strubbelte sich am Ende so oft durch die Haare, dass sie mehr einem Schnüffelnasenziesel, denn sich selbst ähnelte. Frau Lore wurde aber auch nicht müde zu erzählen, immer wieder hob sie an, brach ab, schweifte ab, verwechselte irgendwie die Jahre und grinste verlegen, als ihr selbst auffiel, dass sie einige Jahre in der Geschichte versuchte wegzumogeln um nicht gar so alt zu wirken. Kurz bevor sich über Courtneys zu tote gequälter sterblichen Hülle der Schleier des Schlafs legen wollte, sah sie, wie Frau Lore mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger vorschnippte, sie an der Schulter antippte und laut sagte: „Junge Dame es wird Zeit für mich“. Courtney stand seufzend auf, nahm kommentarlos die schwere Tasche und zog sie die Treppen zu Frau Lores Zimmer hoch. Oben angekommen raffte Frau Lore ihren Rock hoch stieg über die Tasche und betrat ihr Zimmer. Courtney, die gerade hinterher wollte, kam den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor die Tür vor ihrer Nase zuflog zum stehen und hörte nur noch Frau Lottes Stimme: „Kindchen, Kindchen, hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als einer alten Frau hinterher zu laufen.“ Courtney strubbelte sich durchs Haar, zuckte mit den Schultern und verschwand in der Nacht… Woche 4 *Dämmerung über Dunkelhain/Woche 4 Kategorie:Dämmerung über Dunkelhain Kategorie:Scharlachrote Faust Kategorie:Revier:Dämmerwald Kategorie:Event